


An Escape from the Viper's Nest

by Ahoyhoydj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Ned Leaves Capital During Roberts Hunt, No King in the North Robb, No Ned Stark Death, Starks Return to Winterfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahoyhoydj/pseuds/Ahoyhoydj
Summary: What if when Robert threaten's to name Jaime Lannister and Ned has a different response. In short, the Starks return to Winterfell and Ned decides what to do about the succession in the South and think about a more dangerous time approaching, Winter. Ned is also better at the game and decides to play the long game with the Lannisters.





	1. Eddard

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING FIRST CHAPTER CONTAINS SIMILAR IF NOT THE SAME PARTS AS THE REAL CANON LATER IN CHANGES MORE DRASTICALLY.

Eddard

Robert was angry 'You will put that damn thing on or I'll pin it on Jaime Lannister.' Ned looked at the badge thrown to him, he looks up at the man he once called a friend 'Robert listen to me, one last time. I will not press anything on the Lannister until I have proof it was them that crippled my son I'll send raven for Tyrion to be released. Speaking of which I plan to return home it seems perhaps Jaime would be better suited to it than I am.' Robert's face grew angrier somehow whilst Cersei was confused.

The stag's voice grew 'You dare refuse your king, after all, we've been through. I swear I will do it. The Lannister will have another hand.' Ned nodded 'So be it, I shall begin preparations to leave, your grace. It seems that I need to speak to my family more than ever. Hope to see that Bran is awake and well as the raven's say. Probably stop my son doing anything rash after this attack.' Ned looked down at the wound in his leg, patched up by the Grand Maester. 

Robert saw his anger had not swayed him, his face softened 'Cersei, leave I need to speak to Ned alone.' The Queen hesitated for a moment before leaving. 

Ned's breath returned it seems Robert's anger had got him very close to caving in. Robert looked at him 'If you do this I suspect your daughter won't marry my son. I guess that whole wolf incident on the King's Road must have put her off. I haven't truly been a father to him, not like Jon Arryn was to us.' Robert for the first time in his life looked apologetic. 

Ned began 'Give it time, Sansa still wants to wed him but I still think they are both too young by my reckoning and with no war yet there is no need to rush things. Gods, I don't even think she flowered yet.' Robert nodded 'Is there really nothing I can do to keep you here. Marry my daughter to your firstborn, I can't do anything to the Lannister's I'm far too indebted to Casterly Rock. If some proof comes up mayhaps I can do something.' Ned nodded 'Nothing your Grace, not yet. I'll get my wife to release Tyrion, I'll head home think things through. Though I would give you some advice before I go name Stannis hand, I know you two don't get along but he is worthy. Trust him he does his duty, not for any gains like the Lannisters and I say you're surrounded by the golden-haired buggers.' 

Robert was deep in thought 'I will appoint him If he comes to the summons as hand after I return from the hunt we shall rule together maybe clear out a few Lions on the way' Robert laughed. 

Ned smiled for what seemed to be the first time in a while. Robert smiled back again 'Sometimes I wish we could return to the days of the Vale with Jon Arryn guiding us. Gods, I think if I didn't have the tiny amount of Dragon Blood in my veins he would have made you King. The realm would have been better for it, but go freeze your balls off in the North you look like a fish out of water here. Ned nodded 'Couldn't agree more.' 

Robert left on his hunt and Varys appeared moments after. For once Ned was glad of the spider's sudden appearance. 'My Lord.' Ned nodded 'Do you have any business Lord Varys.' Varys smile was thin 'Well I would like to see how our hand is doing, very important for the governance of this realm.' Ned smile 'I'm surprised I have given my position up, I counselled Robert to choose Stannis in my place instead of Tywin though we will see if Cersei changes his mind.' Varys smiled seemed to falter for a moment  _'perhaps Stannis did not like the spider's games'_ Ned thought.

Varys then continued 'Well it seems Kingslanding put you off quicker than I had thought. Though I do believe you may need my assistance with something.' Ned nodded 'I would like to ask you if you could use your spies to figure out who crippled my son and sent the catspaw afterwards. I don't care if it is or isn't the Lannisters. Can you also tell me what Lysa was like in the last few years in the Capital and no games I am leaving for Winterfell and need to know things before I return.'

Varys was quiet for a moment 'I will ask my birds to look for the monster that would harm an innocent boy but Lysa Arryn is a more interesting subject.' Varys breathed and then continued 'She during the last few years has grown a bit ... scared of the shadows shall we say. She was always fussing over her son, a sickly boy but still a bit much for a normal mother. You know of Littlefinger's fondness for your lady wife well Lysa had a certain strong connection to Littlefinger, during feasts she sometimes talked to him more than her husband.'

Ned was quiet for a moment, deep in thought 'That is interesting, to say the least, I will talk to my wife about this though it seems very possible. If you could send ravens to Winterfell and wherever my wife is that I am returning home and please tell the guard to summon my girls. Also, one to Lord Commander Mormont, tell him to hold my son from making his vow, I need to tell him something.' Varys nodded 'Of course my Lord, it has been a pleasure whilst it lasted. Pray tell what were you telling your bastard?' Ned responded calmly 'It's just his mother Lord Varys, nothing of great interest.'  

Ned was quiet gathering his thoughts he needed to summon the Grand Maester again though that can wait. 

Moment's later Sansa walked in wearing a silk dress and her eyes slightly red from tears. Arya came in with breeches on and dirt all over her, though her eyes were slightly red as well.' Sansa croaked first 'Will you be alright father?' Arya then began to bombard him with questions 'Will you die? Are we at war with the Lannisters? Will we go home?' Ned stopped her before she could continue.  'I will be fine, it will take awhile before I can walk and even longer to fully recover though we are not at war with the Lannisters we nearly were. We are returning to Winterfell though.'

Sansa and Arya were happy for a moment before realizing what the last statement meant. Sansa was livid 'What about the Prince? I was supposed to be his Queen and raise princes and princesses.' Arya soon took over 'Can Syrio come?' Ned quietened them both down again 'Syrio can come if he wishes. Sansa, for now, you are no longer betrothed to the Prince and since I am no longer Hand of the King our place is at Winterfell. But before you fret you may marry him again later, when I think you are old enough if not I will find you a suitable match I promise.' Arya was happy whilst Sansa still had one question 'Why? You were the second most powerful man in the Kingdoms and I would be Queen with beautiful Lion children.' 

Ned was amazed 'Out of the mouths of babes.' Arya corrected her sister but Sansa is still angry. 'Go pack your things, we leave as soon as I can this place is not safe anymore.' 

Sansa still protested but Arya dragged her out and he hoped they would do as they were told. 

Ned soon called on the Grand Maester who said he would be ready to travel by sea in four days Ned also asked for the book Jon Arryn was reading to be brought to him. He later summoned Vayon Poole who began the arrangements for the Journey North.

They would finally leave Vipers nest and return North.


	2. Catelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this chapter is, I am not very good at Catelyn chapters.

Catelyn

The raven from Ned confused her immensely.

 

Cat

I am going to return North with the girls, I am no longer hand of the King but some things need to be done first. Release the Lannister we will get Justice later when we have enough evidence that even Tywin Lannister can't refuse it. For now return to Robb, make sure he doesn't act out from the attack I got from Jaime Lannister. I will be home soon enough and once again the Starks shall reunite.

Ned Stark, Previous Hand of the King to Robert Baratheon, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.

 

 Catelyn must have read the letter three times before Lysa interrupted 'Is it from the Lannister because you shouldn't listen.' Catelyn shook her head 'No it's from Ned. He says to release Tyrion Lannister and "we will get justice later ... that even Tywin Lannister can't refuse."' Cat looked up at her sister 'Do it, I will return home to my sons as you know a mother can't leave for too long. Though if war comes can we count on your swords.' Lysa was confused for a moment then nodded 'Leave Cat, return to your children. If war comes and the Knight's of the Vale are not need here they will go to you and your husband.' 

Catelyn felt that something was strange behind Lysa's words but now was not the time, she needed to see Bran, Little Rickon and Robb. the girls may even be there soon after. 

Catelyn and Lysa assembled in the room with the moon door and Tyrion was brought out. The dwarf was pulled along by the simpleton gaolor, like Hodor but lacked all the gentleness the Gaint stableboy had. 

The dwarf stood in the centre, looked around confused 'So I presume you are going to execute me?' Catelyn smiled 'No Lord Lannister, you shall go down with me but trust me you shall be set free to return home. We have decided you did not harm my son.' Tyrion smiled 'It seems you understood my logic Lady Stark, though I do hope the best for your boy. I have a soft spot for cripples, bastards and broken things.'  Catelyn winced at the name that would be carried with her child though she could see the dwarf did not mean it as an insult.  _'Perhaps that Lannister is not guilty. The others are still capable.'_ Catelyn thought. 

She turned to Ser Rodrik 'How long until our party is ready to leave Ser?' Rodrik was thoughtful for a moment 'We could leave this evening though we would not get far before we'd have to camp. Best leave in the morning.' Catelyn nodded 'Is that fine with you, sister? I think after the attack some extra Knights would not be missed.' Her sister smiled and nodded. The plans were set Catelyn left her sister with her son to begin plans. 

Rodrik came to her soon after the meeting 'M'lady what is with the change of heart? What makes you certain he didn't harm little Bran?' Catelyn nodded 'Whilst at first I thought he may have done it after that conversation I am sure he didn't. I don't think it was the dwarf, there is too much truth behind his words and Ned anyway wants our revenge to take longer, especially with the lack of proof we may act on the Lannisters later.' Rodrik nodded in understanding.

She took her supper with her sister where they mostly spoke of old times in Riverrun, her, Lysa and Petyr's adventures. She felt closer to her sister than before but there was still a strange distance between them. Her sister had little emotion on the recent death of her husband, though it was understandable, Jon Arryn was a lot older than her. The evening ended when Lysa had to feed her son before taking him to bed and Catelyn took it as her time to take her leave heading to her chambers for sleep.

She woke to a light knock on the door from a handmaiden. She opened the door and was informed that they would be travelling soon. She got dressed in clothes ready for travel and went to say goodbye to her sister. It was polite and she was given some Knights of the Vale to accompany her to the borders of the Vale from there the Knights would return and they would head North and the Lannister will go South to the Westerlands. 

She found Ser Rodrik saddling her transport south, she soon met Mya Stone which Ned had told her was the first of Robert's Bastards, one from when he was fostered with Jon Arryn. The girl was similar to Arya in some ways, preferring leather to silk dresses. After everyone was ready to leave, even the dwarf the treacherous journey south was made. The cold wind blew, even after making the journey up it was still unnerving and it didn't help how confident the bastard was. Catelyn soon got to wondering at Lysa making her journey up with her sickly son. It seems too dangerous, but perhaps the danger is worth it if you never come down. The Eyrie was known for being impregnable. 

A disconcerting thought to say the least but I thought for later, Ned must have something to say when he returns from Kingslanding. 

The pass to awhile to get through but after that, the travel was easy enough, no attacks from the Mountain Clans since the Knights of the Vale rode with them. She even got talking to Tyrion Lannister, he was clever and quick-witted. She soon found out that the dwarf had gotten close to a sellsword that was wearing the colours of a Riverlands house. It seemed no one was too low for the Giant of Lannisters company. 

After days of travel the company parted ways, Ser Rodrik and her would travel North, the Riverlands Knights would disperse and the Lannister Dwarf would head South though gain some guards for himself from some local Lord.

Catelyn would soon see her children again.


End file.
